Après la révolte
by kat120995
Summary: Ma fic va raconter la vie des personnages de Hunger Games (et plus particuliérement de Katniss et Peeta) aprés la révolte. C'est ma premiére fanfic alors lâchez vous sur les commentaires )
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

Un an. Cela fait déjà un an que la guerre est terminée... Un an que Prim est morte sous mes yeux... Un an que je m'efforce de me reconstruire. De nous reconstruire. Il est arrivé beaucoup de choses durant cette année. Aprés mon retour du Capitole, j'étais complétement seule. Ma mére m'avait "abandonnée" et était restée dans le District 2 en se plongeant dans son travail dans un hôpital pour oublier la mort de Prim, Haymitch était tout le temps soûl et n'était d'aucun réconfort ni d'aucun soutien pour moi. Quant à Gale, il avait déménagé dans le District 4, pour le travail, environ quinze jours aprés mon retour chez moi, au District 12. Il était tout de même venu me parler et me dire au revoir.

****** ******* FLASH BACK

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'étais rentrée chez moi, totalement seule, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour oublier toutes les horreurs des deux derniéres années que j'avais vécues. Seule... Sans lui... Un matin, alors que je venais de me lever aprés une nuit supplémentaire de cauchemars, j'entendis toquer à la porte de ma maison. Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée et ouvris la porte sur Gale, que je n'avais pas vu depuis au moins un mois où j'avais été retenue à l'hôpital pour me remettre des blessures subies pendant la guerre.

\- Salut Katniss.

\- Salut.

\- Je peux entrer ? Il faut que je te parle.

\- Oui, entre.

Il entra et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon où nous nous asseyâmes. J'étais gênée et en colére contre mon meilleur ami.

\- Je voulais te dire que je suis... désolé. Pour ce qui s'est passé avec Prim.

\- J'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça.

\- Je sais mais il faut qu'on en parle. C'est pas en gardant tout ce qu'on pense pour nous, qu'on fera revenir... ce qu'il y a entre nous.

\- Ca ne sera plus jamais pareil, Gale. Notre amitié ne sera plus pareille parce que nous avons tous les deux changé.

\- Je ne parlais pas d'amitié.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que de l'amitié, entre nous.

\- Pas pour moi. Et tu n'as même pas essayé. Tu est juste...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es allergique aux sentiments, Katniss. Tu repousses de toutes tes forces toutes les personnes qui pourraient t'amener à éprouver des émotions.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? J'éprouve des émotions ! Comment tu peux prétendre que tu m'aimes et ne pas voir à quel point je me sens seule et à quel point je suis détruite par ce qui s'est passé. Ma soeur est morte à cause de toi ! Ma mére m'a abandonnée ! Je ne sais pas où se trouve Peeta !

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si Prim est morte.

\- C'est toi qui as fabriqué et envoyé la bombe qui l'a tué !

\- Tu sais que si j'avais su qu'elle était là, je n'aurais jamais envoyé cette bombe. Je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal !

\- J'ai plus envie de parler de ça. Elle est morte et le fait de t'excuser ou n'importe quel argument que tu pourra me donner ne la fera pas revenir et ne t'accordera pas mon pardon, si c'est ce que tu cherches.

\- Bon... J'aurais essayé au moins. Si je venais te voir c'était aussi pour te dire que je partais dans le District 4. Pour le boulot. Mais je voulais revenir te parler une derniére fois pour que tu me donnes une raison de rester. Mais c'est pas le cas. Donc, je vais y aller. Mais sache que je t'oublierai pas. Et que je continuerai d'espérer.

\- Passe à autre chose, Gale.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il me demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Même si son prénom n'avait pas été prononcé durant cette conversation, chacun de nous deux comprit de qui il s'agissait.

\- Oui, je l'aime, répondis-je.

\- J'espére qu'il reviendra.

\- J'espére aussi. Au revoir, Gale.

\- Au revoir, Katniss.

Il passa la porte.

****** Fin de flash-back*******

Un an aprés cette conversation avec Gale, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Le District 12 a été entiérement reconstruit. Tous les magasins ont été rénovés et réouverts les uns aprés les autres. Les rues et les maisons reprennent vie. Seule la Plaque n'a pas été réouverte car les gens ne sont plus aussi pauvres qu'autrefois. Un journal a été ouvert pour donner des nouvelles des autres districts et du Capitole. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai réaménagé notre ancienne maison et non pas celle que j'avais gagnée aprés les Jeux. Je me suis installée dans l'ancienne et ai donné la nouvelle à des gens qui en ont besoin. Ma mére n'est pas revenue, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis plus d'un an. Je me suis en partie remise de la mort de ma petite soeur, même si je ne peux pas oublier. Si j'ai réussi à me remettre c'est surtout grâce à lui... Grâce à Peeta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

POV Peeta:

Je me réveillais tôt ce matin car il fallait que j'aille à la boulangerie pour vérifier le bon avancement des travaux de rénovation. Je me retournais dans le lit et vit Katniss allongée face à moi, la bouche légérement entrouverte, respirant calmement. Cette vision me rendit heureux car il était tellement rare qu'elle fasse des nuits complétes sans se réveiller en hurlant, en proie à des cauchemars. Je lui caressai la joue, légérement pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle bougea, se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur mon torse, sans sortir de son sommeil. Lentement, je me dégageai et sortit du lit. Je pris ma douche, m'habillai et descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Tout en mangeant, je pensais à ma vie maintenant. Katniss et moi étions enfin en couple et heureux. Même si j'avais encore ma maison, je passais pratiquement toutes mes soirées et mes nuits chez elle. Heureusement, d'ailleurs qu'elle était là, car ma famille avait disparu pendant la guerre. J'aurais été seul. Mais elle était là et elle avait beaucoup changé. Je sais qu'elle restait trés marquée par les événements des Hunger Games et de la guerre, tout comme moi mais elle était beaucoup plus ouverte à moi et aux autres. Avant de partir, je lui laissais un petit mot : _"Je vais travailler à la boulangerie, je rentrerais sûrement tard. Je t'aime. Peeta."_

POV Katniss:

Ce matin, aprés avoir pris mon petit déjeuner et lu le mot de Peeta, je me préparais pour rendre visite à mon amie Madge Undersee. Je tapai quelques minutes plus tard chez elle.

\- Salut, Katniss.

\- Bonjour. Ca va?

\- Oui, super. Tu veux entrer ?

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Elle me fit entrer et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon de la maison qu'elle occupait avec ses deux jeunes fréres et sa mére aprés la mort de son pére pendant la guerre. .

\- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? me demanda mon amie.

\- On fait avec. Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar, cette nuit. Sûrement parce que Peeta était là. Je me sens mieux quand il est là.

\- Et comment ça va lui et toi ?

\- Super. Je suis vraiment heureuse avec lui.

\- Et vous ne pensez pas passer à la prochaine étape ?

\- La prochaine étape ?

\- Emménager ensemble, Katniss. Ca fait un an, maintenant, que vous êtes ensemble. Ca serait logique.

\- Je t'avoue que j'y ai pas vraiment pensé, et qu'on en a pas discuté. Mais c'est une idée. Bon, je dois te laisser.

Nous nous saluâmes et je me dirigeais vers la boulangerie. J'avais envie de passer voir Peeta. Quand j'entrais, la partie magasin de la boulangerie était occupée seulement par Gary, l'ouvrier qu'avait embauché Peeta pour l'aider à faire les travaux et pour la vente quand la boulangerie réouvrirait.

\- Salut, Katniss.

\- Salut, Gary. Est-ce que Peeta est là ?

\- Oui, derriére.

\- Ok, merci.

Je me dirigeai vers l'arriére de la boulangerie, l'endroit où la fabrication du pain se ferait bientôt. Je vis Peeta, appuyé sur une table en train d'étudier des plans. Concentré, il ne me remarqua pas immédiatement. Cela me rappelait la façon dont nous nous étions retrouvés, un an plus tôt.

******** Flash-back ********

Ce matin-là, j'étais dans ma cuisine, 1 semaine aprés le départ de Gale, j'entendis un bruit sourd qui résonnait dans mon jardin sous les fenêtres de ma cuisine. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et sortis. J'eus la surprise de voir Peeta, une pelle à la main en train de planter quelques plants de primevéres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demandai-je.

Il se tourna et me regarda.

\- Salut. Je me suis dit que ça serait bien de planter ces fleurs. Pour elle.

\- ... Merci. Tu m'as manqué, lui dis-je aprés quelques secondes.

Et soudainement, je fis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait devant lui, même aprés toutes les épreuves que nous avions vécu ensemble. Je me mis à pleurer. Il s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras.

\- Ca va aller, me dit-il, avec douceur. Je suis là, maintenant. Je vais prendre soin de toi. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais. Et tu m'as manqué aussi.

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, et, pendant quelques minutes, nous demeurâmes ainsi, en silence. Puis, avec une bréve hésitation, je levai la tête et posai mes lévres sur les siennes. Puis je le regardai et le vit avec un grand sourire. Il me rendit ensuite mon baiser.

******** Fin de flash-back********

Quelques secondes plus tard, il me remarqua et se retourna.

\- Salut, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il s'approcha de moi, et m'embrassa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'étais chez Madge et je me suis dit que j'allais passer. Et il faut aussi que je te parle de quelque chose mais je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'en parler ce soir tranquillement chez moi. Ca te va ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Super, lui dis-je en l'embrassant. Alors, tu me fais visiter pour voir comment les travaux ont avancé ?

\- Oui, comme ça tu me donneras ton avis.

Aprés qu'il m'ait montré le magasin, je l'embrassai et rentrai chez moi.

POV Peeta:

Aprés le départ de Katniss, je me rasseyai à ma table pour continuer à consulter les plans de la boulangerie et d'organiser la fin des travaux qui devrait bientôt me permettre de la réouvrir. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, car je me demandais ce dont Katniss voulait me parler. J'espérais que ce n'était pas quelque chose de négatif parce que, ces derniers mois, l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour elle c'était accrue. Je l'aimais vraiment. Je serais prêt à tout et à tous les sacrifices, pour elle. Depuis que j'étais revenu, il y a plus d'un an, malgré notre bonheur, j'avais toujours eu des doutes. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment heureuse avec moi ? Allait-elle vouloir rejoindre sa mére au District 2 et me quitter ? Allait elle changer d'avis et rejoindre Gale ? Malgré tout, je n'avais remarqué aucun changement dans son comportement, qui sous-entendait qu'elle allait partir. Enfin, je verrais bien ce soir.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

POV Peeta:

Quand je vis la nuit tomber dehors, je jetai un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge accrochée au mur et remarquai qu'il était 7h. Je me dépêchai donc de ranger mes plans, saluai Gary, passai chez moi me changer et me dirigeai vers la maison de Katniss.

POV Katniss:

Vers 7h30, j'étais dans la cuisine en train d'essayer de préparer le repas, quand j'entendis frapper à la porte. Supposant que c'était Peeta, je lui criai d'entrer. Je l'entendis venir vers moi.

\- Salut, me dit-il, en m'enlaçant et en m'embrassant au coin des lévres.

\- Salut.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu essayes de cuisiner ?

\- Mais si, rigolai-je. J'essaye de faire un plat pour une fois. C'est toujours toi qui cuisine. Mais, finalement, c'est toi qui va finir.

\- D'accord, pas de probléme, dit-il en rigolant.

Aprés avoir fini de préparer le repas, nous nous asseyâmes et mangeâmes en discutant de tout et de rien. Aprés avoir rangé, nous nous nous installâmes au salon dans le canapé. J'étais sur les genoux de Peeta et il me serrait dans ses bras.

\- Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

Aprés une petite hésitation, je me décidai de lui parler de ce que m'avait soumis Madge.

\- Voilà, je me demandais si on pouvait... si tu étais d'accord pour qu'on...

\- Ecoute, Katniss, si tu n'est pas heureuse avec moi, dis-moi le, s'il te plaît.

\- Non ! Je suis trés heureuse. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai tenu le coup. Tu est le seul qui ne m'a jamais abandonné.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui a ?

\- Tu voudrais qu'on habite ensemble ?

Il me regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes.

\- C'était juste une idée mais si tu...

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux ?

\- Bien sûr que je veux, me dit-il avec un sourire. Pourquoi tu hésitais autant pour me demander ça ?

\- C'est une grande étape et j'étais pas sûre de pouvoir y arriver. Mais je me suis rendu compte que ce que je voulais c'était passer autant de temps que possible avec toi.

\- Je t'aime, Katniss.

\- ... Je t'aime aussi.

Il me regarda avec un immense sourire. C'était la premiére fois que je lui disais que je l'aimais même si je le pensais en mon for intérieur depuis un bon moment, je n'étais juste pas parvenue à le lui dire. Nous nous embrassâmes et Peeta m'allongea sur le canapé. Nos respirations devenaient de plus en plus erratiques. Tout à coup je pris conscience de ce que nous étions sur le point de faire. Je posai mes mains sur le torse de Peeta et le repoussai légérement.

\- Attends, Peeta. Attends...

Il s'interrompit et me regarda.

\- On peut arrêter, si tu veux.

Je respirai lentement, la tête baissée. Puis, je levai la tête et le regardai dans les yeux. Là, je compris que c'était lui, qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre, que j'étais bien avec lui et que j'avais envie d'aller plus loin.

\- Non... Non, j'en ai envie.

Il me prit la main, m'aida à me lever. Une fois debout, il me prit dans ses bras, nous continuâmes à nous embrasser. Lentement, je déboutonnai les boutons de sa chemise, lui retirai le vêtement qui tomba sur le sol, et passai mes mains sur la peau nue de son torse. Peeta, pris le bas de mon haut et me le retira. Puis, il me souleva, je mis mes jambes autour de sa taille et tout en continuant de m'embrasser il m'amena vers la chambre.

Ce fut notre premiére fois.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

POV Katniss:

Quand je m'éveillai, je n'ouvris pas les yeux tout de suite. Je voulais simplement savourer ce moment et les souvenirs que j'avais de cette nuit là. Peeta sentit que j'étais réveillée. Ses doigts roulaient sur mon dos nu chauffé par les rayons de soleil qui perçaient par la fenêtre. Je me collai encore plus à lui, ma tête posée sur son torse. Puis j'ouvris les yeux et levai la tête vers lui. Il me regarda, les yeux encore ensommeillés, un sourire aux lévres.

\- Bonjour, me dit-il en m'embrassant.

\- Salut.

Je le regardais en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Je pensais pas que ça serait... comme ça.

\- J'ai été si nul ?

\- Non, dis-je en rigolant. C'était... magique. Je ne me suis jamais autant sentie en sécurité et... aussi bien.

\- Eh ben... Tu es devenue trés sentimentale cette nuit, me dit-il en souriant.

\- Te moque pas de moi, lui dis-je en faisant une petite moue boudeuse.

\- Je me moque pas, me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé ça génial.

Il m'embrassa et commença à passer ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, que j'avais enfilé quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta et soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je.

\- Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai promis à Gary de lui donner un coup de main pour décharger le nouveau stock de farine.

\- T'est vraiment obligé d'y aller ?

\- Malheureusement oui, me dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis l'eau de la douche couler. Je me levai, toujours habillée du tee-shirt que j'avais emprunté à Peeta, et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée. Je me servis un verre de jus d'orange et sortis un bol rempli de petits pains au fromage, ceux que j'adorais, que Peeta m'avait apporté la veille. Soudain, je sentis des bras m'entourant la taille.

\- J'ai pas envie d'y aller, je préférerais largement rester avec toi surtout que tu es si sexy dans mon tee-shirt, me dit-il en souriant.

\- Tu n'as qu'à rentrer tôt pour en profiter ce soir, lui dis-je avec un sourire espiégle.

\- Il me tarde déjà d'y être...

Il m'embrassa et sortit.

J'étais assise sur le canapé en train de lire quand Peeta rentra, le soir venu, la télé en fond sonore. Il posa sur la table un tas de plan de la boulangerie et s'assit dans le canapé à côté de moi.

\- Salut, me dit-il en m'embrassant. Comment était ta journée ?

\- Bien, je suis retournée chasser... J'ai pas pu tirer sur quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai réussi à y aller.

Cela faisait plus d'un an que je ne m'étais pas aventurée dans les bois.

\- Je suis fier de toi, c'est bien que tu aies trouvé l'envie d'y aller.

\- Cet endroit m'avait manqué, même si...

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien.

\- Tu sais qu'on peut discuter de tout.

\- C'est juste que la forêt, la chasse, c'était un truc que je partageais avec Gale. Et... quand j'étais là-bas, j'ai pris conscience que notre relation ne sera plus jamais ce qu'elle était avant les premiers Hunger Games. Et... mon ami me manque. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait.

\- C'est normal qu'il te manque. C'est ton meilleur ami. Et ce qu'il a fait, aussi terrible que ce soit, ne change rien à ce que vous avez vécu ensemble pendant des années.

\- Tu as peut-être raison. Bon, on va se coucher ?

\- Ouais, je suis crevé.

Nous éteignîmes la lumiére et nous montâmes dans la chambre avant de nous coucher. Je restai quelques secondes, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, avant de sentir la main chaude de Peeta se glisser dans la mienne.

\- Je t'aime, lui dis-je dans le noir.

\- Moi aussi.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

POV Katniss:

Le soir suivant, nous étions installés dans le canapé chez nous, aprés avoir passé la journée à déménager les affaires de Peeta. La télé en fond, nous nous embrassions. Quand, soudain, voyant ce qui passait à la télé, je m'arrêtais.

\- Attends, Peeta.

\- Quoi ?

Je prit la télécommande posée sur la table et monta le son. C'était un reportage sur les Hunger Games et sur notre vie. Des images des deux Hunger Games auxquels nous avions participé, de la rebéllion et de nos familles se succédaient sur l'écran.

\- _... "Nous voici au district 12, afin d'interroger les familles de deux des 6 derniers tributs restants dans l'aréne des 74éme Hunger Games : Peeta Mellark et Katniss Everdeen. Et nous sommes maintenant avec la jeune soeur de Katniss : Primrose._

Je me raidis. Peeta me prit la main.

 _\- Bonjour Prim, comment va-tu ?_

 _\- Je vais bien, merci._

 _\- Je crois ne pas me tromper quand je dis que la façon dont ta soeur s'est portée volontaire à ta place lors de la Moisson a ému tout Panem. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

 _\- Katniss me manque beaucoup, mais je sais pourquoi elle a fait ça. Pour me protéger et pour que je ne meure pas dans cette aréne, ce qui se serait forcément passé. Alors, qu'elle..._

 _\- Penses-tu qu'elle a des chances de gagner ?_

 _\- Elle m'a promit qu'elle essayerai de gagner. Elle est dans les six derniers, elle est maligne, alors oui, elle peut gagner._

 _\- Derniére question : que penses-tu de sa relation avec Peeta ?_

 _\- Je pense qu'il font un trés beau couple. Mais, je sais que Katniss se pose beaucoup de questions et si, elle m'entendait, je lui dirais qu'il faut avant tout qu'elle écoute son coeur._

 _\- Merci, Prim."_

S'ensuivit l'interview des parents de Peeta mais je n'écoutais plus j'étais perturbée d'avoir vu Prim et ce qu'elle disait. Peeta s'approcha de moi. Je remarquai qu'il avait éteint la télé.

\- Ca va ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Pourquoi tu as éteint ? Ils interviewaient tes parents.

\- C'est pas important. Mais comment tu te sens ça c'est important.

\- C'est étrange de la voir et d'entendre ce qu'elle pensait. Elle me manque tellement, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est normal, me dit-il en me serrant trés fort dans ses bras.

\- Au moins, il y a un truc qui me console. C'est qu'elle approuvait notre relation. Qu'elle pensait qu'il fallait que j'écoute mon coeur, ce que j'ai fini par faire, même si ça m'a pris du temps.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle serait fiére de toi.

\- Je l'espére. Elle était toujours positive et gentille avec les autres. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit là.

Nous discutâmes encore un moment et je m'endormis dans les bras de Peeta.

 ********** 6 mois plus tard ***********

Ce matin je me réveillais et me préparai rapidement avant de partir pour mon travail. La boulangerie de Peeta avait rouvert depuis 5 mois et le succés avait été si soudain qu'il m'avait demandé si je voulais travailler comme vendeuse au magasin pour aider Gary qui n'y arrivait pas tout seul. J'avais accepté. J'arrivais à la boulangerie, saluai Gary et passai dans l'atelier de fabrication où Peeta fabriquait le pain pour aller l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour, ma chérie, me dit-il en m'embrassant les mains recouvertes de pâte.

\- Salut, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Je repassai derriére la caisse et commençai à vendre pains et gâteaux à tous les clients du District. Vers le milieu de la matinée, nous fîmes une pause, et Peeta vint me voir. Il avait l'air nerveux, chose que j'avais déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises ce matin.

\- J'ai prévu quelque chose pour ce soir.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Je viendrai te chercher vers 20H. D'accord ?

\- Ca me va, lui dis-je en souriant.

Il m'embrassa et on se remit au travail. J'étais curieuse de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il avait prévu.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

POV Katniss:

Je partis de la boulangerie vers 18h et rentrai chez nous. Je pris une douche, nouai une serviette autour de mon corps et me rendis dans la chambre pour choisir la tenue que j'allais porter. Je n'avais rien dit quand Peeta m'avait parlé, mais j'avais senti sa nervosité. Apparemment, c'était une soirée à laquelle il tenait, alors je décidais de me faire vraiment belle pour lui. Nous étions en juillet, il faisait trés beau, alors je décidais de porter un débardeur blanc avec des bordures en dentelle et -gros effort pour moi - une jupe noire qui m'arrivait en haut des genoux. A mes pieds, je glissai des sandales en cuir à laniéres. Je me rendis ensuite à la salle de bains. Je me maquillai légérement, mis une couche de mascara sur mes cils et une touche de gloss rose sur mes lévres. Je coiffais ensuite mes boucles, rapidement. J'étais fin prête et j'espérais que je plairais à Peeta.

POV Peeta:

Aprés que Katniss soit partie, je commençais à nettoyer l'atelier. J'étais extrêmement nerveux. Ce soir allait être une soirée importante. Un peu avant 20h, je partis de la boulangerie en prenant le panier que j'avais préparé et me dirigeai vers notre maison. J'entrai et entendis Katniss descendre les escaliers. Quand je la vis, j'eus le souffle coupé.

POV Katniss:

Je l'entendis entrer chez nous et descendis. Quand j'arrivai en bas de l'escalier, il me regarda avec des yeux brillants. Je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai.

\- Tu est magnifique, me dit-il.

\- Merci. Bon, où on va ?

\- Suis moi, tu verras bien.

Il me prit la main, et nous sortîmes dans la rue. On se balada jusqu'à l'entrée du Pré (dont la clôture avait été enlevé à la reconstruction de la ville) et nous nous enfonçâmes dans les bois.

\- Mais où est-ce qu'on va ? demandai-je à Peeta.

\- Attends, tu verras... Un peu de patience.

\- Voilà, on y est, me dit-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Nous débouchâmes dans une clairiére verdoyante et fleurie. Au fond de la clairiére se dressait une cascade se jetant dans un lac à l'eau calme. Je connaissais cet endroit.

\- C'est le lac où je... commençai-je.

\- Où tu venais nager avec ton pére, je sais.

\- Pourquoi tu m'a amenée ici ?

\- J'avais envie qu'on se fasse un petit moment tous les deux en dehors de la ville. Et je trouvais que c'était un bon endroit. C'est un lieu en dehors du temps. Comme si on était seuls au monde.

\- C'est vrai, c'est un endroit magnifique.

Nous sortîmes le pique-nique du panier et mangeâmes, en riant et en parlant. A la fin du repas, Peeta me regarda, me pris la main et me fit me lever.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a ? lui demandai-je.

\- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

\- C'était pour ça tout ça ?

\- Oui.

POV Peeta:

Allez, Peeta ! me dis-je intérieurement. Tu ne peux pas te dégonfler maintenant. Elle te regarde en attendant que tu parles. C'est ce que tu veux. Un peu de courage ! Je lui pris la main.

\- Peeta, comment tu savais que mon pére m'apprenait à nager ici ? me demanda-t-elle alors que j'allais parler.

\- Parce que je t'ai menti, lui avouai-je aprés quelques secondes. Quand je t'ai dis que je t'avais rencontré pour la premiére fois à l'école, je t'ai menti. Et si je t'ai amené ici c'est parce que c'est ici que je t'ai vue pour la premiére fois. Je devais avoir 5 ans et j'étais allé dans les bois avec mon pére pour cueillir des fruits. Je me suis éloigné quelques minutes, et je me trouvais à l'orée de cette clairiére caché derriére les arbres quand j'ai vu un homme aider une petite fille. Il lui apprenait à nager. C'était toi. Tu portais un maillot de bain rouge et tu avais deux nattes au lieu d'une seule. Je t'ai aimé dés la premiére seconde où je t'ai vu, même si je ne savais pas encore ce que ça voulait dire. Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai survécu à tout ce que j'ai vécu et enduré. Tu as toujours cru en moi, tu m'as toujours protégé et soutenu. Alors, j'aimerais savoir...

POV Katniss:

Je le vis sortir un petit écrin noir. Il s'agenouilla devant moi, me tenant toujours la main.

\- Est-ce que... tu veux m'épouser ? me demanda-t-il en ouvrant l'écrin.

Une superbe bague y était posée.

\- Waouh... dis-je aprés une hésitation.

Il me regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes.

\- Oui, finis-je par prononcer.

\- Oui ?

\- Oui, je veux t'épouser Peeta Mellark, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il me passa la bague au doigt, et je lui sautai dans les bras. Il me souleva et me serra dans ses bras, tout en m'embrassant.


End file.
